A Halloween SAZR Special
This is still a work in progress. If there are any problems with your characters' personalities, bring those problems to Mitsuru because she's in charge of editing and fact checking. It was Halloween night. Shim was sitting in a chair he'd put out on Zim's doorstep. He was waiting for his love-pig, Zeel. They were going trick-or-treating together. Even though they couldn't eat the candy they got, they would still have a good time. Zim sat at the window, watching his small apprentice and trying not to laugh. He couldn't believe that Shim was going to brave the candy zombies. "That little smeet is so foolish. Tonight of all nights to go on an outing with Zeel. The candy zombies may attack them, but what do I care?" Zim rambled on quietly to himself as Zeel and some other female in a long, black, hooded robe walked up to Shim. When Shim saw Zeel, his blue eyes might near popped out of his head. The Irken female had on a silky black dress that came a little above her knees, black open-toed heels, and big, black, feathered wings that extended from under her PAK. "Hi, Shim, are you ready?" Shim could hardly speak; his mouth felt like cotton. "I-I, uh..." he stuttered. Laughter was heard from the window, and Zim walked out the door. He held his sides from the non-stop laughing. "St-stop drooling, little smeet!" Zim choked on his laughter as he spoke. Shim blushed dark green, causing the older smeet, before the three, laugh even harder. The dark female figure spoke up. Her voice sounded familer to both Shim and Zim. "Aw, come on... Don't be like that." Zim's head shot up like a bullet. He recognized the voice. "En, is that you?" he questioned. "Naw, it's the Boogie Man! Yes it's me. Come on! We're going to be late!" Zim backed away to the door. "Um, I have an evil plan...to...um, you know, work on...right now." En droped the robe and Zim almost turned to mush. En was wearing a long, bright, light blue dress and a cone-shaped princess hat. She twirled around slowly. "Well...what do you think, Zim?" Now Zim, the one that had been teasing Shim for going gaga over a beautiful Irken female, was speechless. "Pfft! Now who's drooling?" Shim asked mockingly. En walked up to Zim, took him by the hand, and pulled him into the house. "Now if we're going to go trick-or-treating, and we are, you need a costume. Oh, I know! YOU CAN BE A KNIGHT!" she exclaimed as she dragged him into his base. Shim turned back to Zeel. "The short dress was Deathbloom's idea, but I'm not complaining," she said, looking at Shim. He turned dark green and began shifting his weight in his chair. Shim noticed a few things about Zeel. One, she was beautiful in black and dark colors. Two, black in particular seemed to emphasize every curve of her body. And three, he could've sworn that Zeel was blushing. Nah, probably just the dim lighting, he thought. ''But....then again--'' His thoughs were intrupted by several yelps that came from within Zim's base. Zeel walked up the steps and stood beside Shim's chair. Then he noticed a fourth thing about his crush; she seemed to glow in the dim lighting the came from the street lights. Zeel turned to Shim as a series of yelps were heard. "Eh, is he okay?" Zeel asked, stepping forward. Shim stood and walked around his chair. "Heh, yeah, I'm sure he's fine. En's probably trying to get Zim into a costume." Zeel snickered at this. She didn't like Zim too much and thought it was funny that 'The Mighty Zim' was being forced to go trick-or-treating with them. Shim came to stand beside Zeel as they steped towards the door.There was a high-pitched, metalic squeal and the door was blown open. Zeel stepped back, covering her face with her arms. Shim on the other hand, had lost his balance and toppled backwards, hitting the ground hard. GIR came scuttling out of the blown-up doorway, squealing and chasing the few trick-or-treaters that were there.Zeel turned to see Shim on the ground,holding his head. "Shim!are you ok?!"She said,asked rushing over to him.Shim slowly raised up."Ya...ow...i think so." Zeel looked alittle worried. "You hit your head pretty hard...."She said,looking at his head. Shim shook his head and stood."Ya im good,man what is taking En and Zim so long?" Shim asked impatently.At that moment En walked out of the doorway draging Zim behind her.He was dressed in a knight's armor."Why must I wear this heap of scrap metal?!" Zim demanded. En glanced at him,smirking. "So the candy zombies won't get you,duh."She replied jokingly,watching GIR chase after a tricker treater.Zeel watched too,laughing when GIR tackled the kid.Shim looked at her,and saw that she still seemed to glow. Category:SAZR Category:Stories Category:Invader Zeel's stories Category:Invader Zeel's Pages Category:Halloween Stuffz Category:Invader Zeel